


叫我女王大人

by MrNiceGuy



Category: King - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform, 李九春 - Freeform, 韩鹤晓 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNiceGuy/pseuds/MrNiceGuy
Summary: 根于相声 金兰谱 的延续脑洞小破车 略脏





	叫我女王大人

晓：“我们给你们表演一出窦公训女。”  
春：“训你？我得拿小皮鞭啊！叫我女王大人！”  
晓：“去去去，这我更不敢去你家了”

演出结束  
春：“今晚去你家。”  
晓：“嘿嘿~好~今天要给我开荤了吗？我都想你很久了”  
春：“你这人怎么猴急呢，别在大道上动手动脚啊”  
回到家  
韩鹤晓一把就抱住了李九春并把自己的头埋在了李九春的颈窝里

九春拿起了放在门边的扇子敲了一下韩鹤晓的头  
“德行！把你急的！你给我跪下！”  
韩鹤晓一脸懵的跪了下来  
“不许动，我给你个惊喜”  
李九春转身去了卫生间穿了一套护士服手里拿着一条鞭子  
“喜欢吗？”  
“你可真好看。”  
“瞎看什么。”  
啪的一声 抽在了韩鹤晓的背上 说实话有点疼  
“叫我女王大人！”  
“女王大人！嘶~”  
李九春看见韩鹤晓表情痛苦就立刻放下了鞭子  
“晓哥，我是不是打重了”  
韩鹤晓舒展开眉头微微一笑  
“傻婆娘”  
说罢就一把把人抱了起来放在了床上  
“爷~你怎么这么着急啊~”  
“我着急死了，小妞你可想死我了”  
他把那护士服多于的纽扣全部解开露出洁白的皮肤  
他开始亲吻  
“你别亲脖子明天我还得说书呢，领子不一定能挡上。”  
“嗯，我听你的”  
他开始撬开双唇，舌头渐渐侵犯到他怀里人的领域之中  
或许是过于思念的原因 他吻得有点发狠了 过了很长时间才饶过身下的人  
“唔，疼...韩鹤晓你属狗的啊这么啃我。”  
“我啊就是角儿你的一条哈巴狗。”  
话音刚落就一把把李九春公主抱了起来  
“要不咱以后把《窦公训女》的包袱改了吧 改成我抱你 ，还有那个凳子咱拿个高一点的吧 每次演都能把我们春春累到...”  
“我知道你心疼我但这是我们的专属包袱 好多观众来就是为了看这个的 相声演员这点腿子活应该的，要是让你再台上抱我，你边切，你那腰养着吧，把它用在应该用的地方。”  
“我怀疑你在开车，我好像还有证据。”  
“喂，我总在台上提九郎你...”  
“我不生气，春春说什么我都不生气。”  
韩鹤晓把李九春放在了床上他摸着他的脸说：“真光溜啊。”  
韩鹤晓一手挑着李九春的下巴一个吻就吻下去了。  
舌头在口腔里肆意妄为，一种莫名的快感。  
“晓哥”  
“嗯，我在。”  
在李九春喊他的名字时，韩鹤晓已经把手伸到李九春那半敞着的护士服中，开始用他那因写字磨出茧子的手揉捏着李九春胸前的两颗小樱桃，那感觉这舒服，惹得李九春麻酥酥的。  
“晓哥…嗯…轻一点。”  
李九春表现的完全不像一直勾引人的角色反而像一个未经世事的少年。  
这么多次的性爱后，李九春依旧每次都像第一次一样，每次都带有少年感。  
吻得樱桃发红发硬。  
韩鹤晓最后还咬了一口。  
“疼…啧…你别…啊…”  
这声叫声也不知是疼的还是快感带来的。  
但在韩鹤晓耳中也就是淫叫这就是要勾引他犯罪。  
韩鹤晓扛起李九春摔着床上，粗暴脱去他的裤子。  
一阵清爽。  
隔着内裤，有一只手在揉捏着，内裤渐湿。  
伸手碰了一下小李九春。  
“你都硬了。”  
“晓哥…”  
“怎么？角儿我帮你。”  
“你…”  
“别不好意思承认吗？”淡淡的语气。  
韩鹤晓低头咬了一下那次凸起。  
“嗯…啊…”  
完全坦白的赤裸相待。  
没等李九春反应过来，  
韩鹤晓便把那物吞进口中。  
口交定是谁都喜爱的。  
随着吞吐，李九春已经快到了极限，欲望的极限。  
韩鹤晓有所察觉，松开了嘴，用手掐住了入口。  
“你快给老娘放开，不放开娘们我挠死你。”  
“角儿我想听你说那句话。”  
李九春像树袋熊一样挂在韩鹤晓身上  
“嗯，爷们我想你要我。”  
“嘿，我娘们要求我能不满足嘛”  
韩鹤晓松手猛吸一口  
射得那都是  
白色的液体蛮是色情味。  
韩鹤晓砸吧砸吧嘴:“春春真好吃来尝尝。”  
又一次口舌之交。  
自己的味道真是不错呢。  
“把屁股抬起来。”  
撅起屁股慢慢移动，那美丽曲线，真想把干到下不了床。  
异物深入。  
自己却包裹着异物，真糟糕。  
一 二 三 蘑菇头。  
无数个啊。  
怎么这么长这么硬布满了青筋满是力道。  
摩擦撞击。  
“啊…慢一点。”  
药效发作，无法控制只听见欲望的声音，闻见欲望的味道。  
一个不同的叫声。  
韩鹤晓开始猛烈撞击那个地方。  
不同叫声持续，李九春有些嗓子发哑了。  
第三次，他已经虚脱了。  
记不得了，眼皮好沉。  
睁开眼，那个人笑着对自己说:“春春，下午了该去上班了。”


End file.
